villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Faulnak
Faulnak was the brother of Kasius, he is a major antagonist in season five of Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. He was potrayed by Samuel Roukin. Biography When Taryan, Faulnak's father learnt that his other son owned Quake, The Destroyer of Worlds, Faulnak was sent to meet his brother and retrieve Quake. When he arrived at the Lighthouse, Faulnak was greeted by his brother only for Faulnak to express his hatred of being around Humans and made it clear that he had only come due to their father's direct orders, with Kasius referring to Faulnak as their father's 'most trusted messenger'. Kasius promsied Faulnak a demonstration of all Quake's abilities in a duel against another Inhuman, only for Faulnak to then express no wish in seeing this, instead suggesting that Quake must battle a Kree warrior. Looking around the room, Faulnak suggested Sinara should be the one to fight Quake, taking satisfaction in seeing how uneasy this made Kasius due to his relationship with Sinara. Faulnak berated Kasius, claiming he hid behind Sinara and questioned if he no longer desired their father's approval, causing Kasius to agree to finally send his lover down to the fight pit. Faulnak sat down beside his brother https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Karaba as he prepared to watch the fight take place, he was in disbelief when he saw Daisy Johnson was the feared Quake. Faulnak watched as Kasius switched off Quake's Inhibitor and put a laser barrier behind themselves and the two fighters for their own protection as Quake could attack them. Just as Kasius had invited his brother to start the fight, Sinara attacked Quake, with Faulnak smiling at how Sinara seemed no longer interested in obeying Kasius' orders. Faulnak watched the fight closely, impressed by Quake's fighting ability as well as her powerful Inhuman gifts. Just as Quake overpowered and defeated Sinara, Boshtok got up from his seat and drew an weapon ., striking Ponarian across the face while Kasius's Slave, Jemma Simmons drew a knife and slit Kasius' throat. Boshtok then proceeded to switch off the laser barrier while Quake launched up and tried to use her powers to subdue everyone watching. Unfortuantley Faulnak was able to turn on her Inhibitor in time, as Boshtok shot Maston-Bar and Karaba with the I.C.E.R. before he and Simmons escaped, closing the barrier behind them before then fighting their way through the Kree soldiers and escaping. In the wake of Quake's escape, Faulnak then spoke with his brother, finding him in his suites inspecting the scar given to him by Simmons, with Faulnak stating that scars should be treated as badges of honor, while Kasius was disgusted at the imperfection. Faulnak demanded an update on the hunt for Quake as Kasius explaining that due to the Inhuman Control Device she was powerless to defend herself and their ship had been destroyed. Despite Kasius giving his word that before long they would reclaim her, Faulnak was unimpressed and demanded that the guard be doubled and they search every floor of the Lighthouse, believing that his brother's leadership was inefficient. Kasius still interrupted by stating that there was a system in place which would work for them, noting that Sinara would be the one in command of capturing the fugitives. Faulnak however claimed that Sinara had proven herself a failure and then reintroduced Maston-Dar, giving him their full command to find and recapture all of the fugitives personally. When Maston-Dar asked for human weapons for the hunt, Faulnak agreed and sent Sinara to collect them, which she only agreed to do once she had Kasius' approval. Having taken over the command from his brother, Faulnak turned to Maston-Dar and ordered him to show all the people of the Lighthouse how the Kree Empire spilled blood while in the process finding the fugitives. Agreeing to his own master's demands, Maston-Dar then left while Faulnak only smiled at his horrified brother before walking away, confident that he had once again proved himself to be the more worthy brother of them. Having been presented with a table full of human weapons, Faulnak examined all the guns before being joined by his brother, who noted that while Faulnak was fascinated by the power behind the weapons and their ability to kill, while he was fascinated by the craftsmanship. Although Kasius had attempted to suggest that they could find a cross-section of interest with these guns, Faulnak insulted his brother's priorities once again. Picking up one of the weapons, Faulnak explained that he always preferred killing his enemies with his Kree blade so he could feel his enemy's blood on his hands, demonstrating this by firing the gun past Kasius and smashing a bottle. As Kasius noted how much he sounded like their father, Faulnak furiously began accusing his brother of being a disgrace to their family. Disappointed in this reply, Kasius noted that he had been given command of an entire Kree Empire fleet with no prior training, although Faulnak reminded him of how he had lost a key outpost and caused the deaths of thousands of soldiers. When Kasius still attempted to defend all his actions by claiming he was outmanned and outgunned, Faulnak accused him of making excuses and, when he continued speaking, Faulnak fired another shot just past Kasius' head. Faulnak then confronted his brother for running instead of dying in the glory of the battle while also insulting Kasius' relationship with Sinara, despite Kasius explaining that Sinara had rescued him, with Faulnak reminding him how they were both exiled from their home world for abandoning their post, while Kasius furiously insisted that Sinara had saved his life and therefore he owed her a debt. While Kasius argued that he was not weak, but had built his strength by surrounding himself with loyal soldiers like Sinara, Faulnak then furiously claimed that he had brought shame upon their family and would be haunted by the blood of the Kree Soldiers he had failed. While Kasius stood silently, Faulnak then compared his brother to the Earth, noting that it had once been full of promise with all the Kree's plans for the Inhumans, but was now nothing more than a broken spec of dust. Faulnak then promised that when his soldier had returned with Quake, he intended to then leave with both of them. Soon, Sinara returned alone and explained that she had failed and that Maston-Dar is dead, and she killed him. Faulnak then attempted to pull Sinara away from his brother as she has proven to be a great warrior, this proved to be Faulnak's undoing, as his brother stabbed him in the back. In his dying breaths, Faulnak said that his brother was a coward, whilst Kasius said that they both know the truth of what happened at the outpost, how it was a suicide mission and Sinara killed the two generals for preventing Kasius to leave. Kasius then finished his brother off. Navigation Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pawns Category:Wealthy Category:Extremists Category:Greedy Category:Grey Zone Category:Traitor Category:Aliens Category:Slaver Category:Monsters Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Honorable Category:Suicidal Category:Perverts Category:Protective Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists